Alisa's Faith
by BoyTomoChan
Summary: Ah, sunday. My favorite day of the week. It is not my favorite day cause of it being a work-free day for most people, its because of it being the day I go to church! Why you ask? Cause of a cute girl named Alisa naturally!
1. Chapter 1

Ah, sunday. My favorite day of the week.

It is not my favorite day cause of it being a work-free day for most people, its because of it being the day I go to church!

Now, church for most people nowadays seems to be something of the unnecessary. People find it bothersome to just go to church to be lectured of values and such, in fact I'd go as far as to say some people become Atheist just cause of being too lazy to go to church.

Now if only they had the same motivation I had, we'd have a lot more believers in this world of ours.

What is that motivation you may ask? Why a cute girl named Alisa of course.

I walked at a slightly quicker pace then usual cause of being unable to make it last week, I figure the least I could do is come to church a little bit earlier then normal to make up for it.

Though I talk like I'm sort of a big shot there, I've never actually directly spoken to Alisa… It's kind of troublesome.

I open the church's large doorway and take a seat and begin 'praying'

I say praying but…yeah, I'm just thinking of ways to talk to this Alisa girl, and by the time I'm done she's usually gone off somewhere…I'm so pathetic.

Though, before I begin today, I notice she's not here at all.

"Hey where's Alisa…?" 

"Oh, she's just gone outside for a bit. You need her for something? I'll go get her!"

"Nono! Its not that its just I was curious and…"

Well crap! That goofy looking priest named Nathan just went and told her I wanted to talk to her?! Crap crap crap what do I say? Ugh, no time to think of an excuse she's already here.

"Mark, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Uh..no it was just…"

"By the way, we missed you last week! Though its fine, its just so great having someone as devote as you in our church! It makes me and Nathan VERY happy."

"Uh well..yeah! That goddess is pretty awesome huh?"

"Indeed she is! It's always been a dream of mine to meet her in person…"

"Oh…that's a good dream." 

"Oh yes, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Oh no no, I just saw you weren't here and wanted to know what was up.."

"Oh. Well I just enjoy looking at the lake outside the church from time to time is all."

"Yeah its no problem I was just curious, sorry."

"Don't be! I'm just glad I finally got a chance to speak with you!"

Ah…? AH!!!

"You're just always here praying by yourself… its just I find it so admirable."

"D-don't worry about it! I'm just a guy with some extra free time!...I gotta go!"

"Oh..really? I do hope you stop by again!"

"Yeah, don't worry I will."

There was a Goddess after all! After months of going to that church just 'praying', I finally got to talk to Alisa! Ah…happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

So yet another Sunday came! Man…I should just go talk to her whenever, having to use it being Sunday as an excuse to see her...

So once again I went there to 'pray'

_Maybe I should do that classic trip over her thing, and she'll be all OH DEAR ARE YOU ALRIGHT…hehehe…_

Though then he realized such a stupid plan would never ever work, so he just got up to leave.

And walk through the door.

But then Alisa was also opening the door at the same time.

So they didn't see each other.

So…

It happened!

Did this happen because he thought such stupid things?! Was this his unconscious taking control of him to attempt to make him have his way with her?! And oh god, he realized he wasn't moving while on top of her.

"SORRY!!"

and he got up right then.

"Oh...no its fine, I'm sure its my fault…and oh you dropped this."

_WHAT?! WHAT DID I DROP, IT WASN'T MY DIARY FILLED WITH… LINES LIKE THIS AND THAT WAS THIS?!_

"Ice cream?"

_NO!!! MY ICE CREAM I WAS SAVING TODAY FOR A SNACK, I'VE BEEN SAVING THAT FOR TODAY AND…_

"I love ice cream! Looks like we have something in common Mark!"

…..!!!!!!!!!!

"Actually, I brought that today in hopes we can share some."

HAHAHA! I'M SO COOL!

"You mean it?! Thank you Mark!"

And I proceeded to hand her a spoon. Yes I always carry a spoon on me, is that a problem? I have a fork too so I'd just eat with that and hope she doesn't notice it's a fork.

"MMMMM I love ice cream sooooo much."

Kay…need something else cool to say…um um um oh!

"If you'd like, I could make more of this and we can do this again sometime?"

"Oh heavens that would be absolutely wonderful! Is it really alright? I don't want to be troublesome or anything like that!"

"Trouble? Nonsense! Things always taste better when two people are eating something."

"You know Mark, you may just be right…thank you so much for this!"

"Like I said its fine, well I'm gonna get going."

"Farewell Mark! Do stop by again!"

And I left with a wave…

And onward to Vaughn's place…

"So Vaughn…this book of 'cool things to say' worked PERFECTLY, thanks you can have it back."

"Keep it, I memorized most of it already."

"Awesome thanks!" 

And then I went home.


	3. Chapter 3

I was feeling more confident about going to see Alisa on Sunday now. Sure I still 'prayed' but I made sure to talk to her whenever I was there. It was fun, today I was especially confident.

I was making my way to the church when I saw that goofy looking priest in a panic.

"Mark! Have you seen Alisa?"

"Alisa..? No I haven't."

"She just suddenly disappeared! I don't know where she is…"

"Leave it to me! I'll find her safe and sound!"

"Oh, thank the goddess!"

And looking he went!

He looked in the mine! He looked in a bottle of wine! He looked under a chair, he asked the mayor!

But no Alisa.

Until he walked under a certain tree.

And heard a shout!

WHY IT WAS ALISA!

"Alisaaaaaaaaa what are you doing in a tree??"

"Mark! Thank the Goddess, I seem to have been caught in one of those net traps…"

"Oh dear… how am I going to get you down?"

"I… am not quite certain, I apologize."

"No need! I have an idea!"

"Marvelous! Please, I direly require your assistance."

And so Mark got out…his AXE!

"M-mark..?"

"You're too high up to cut the net off! So I gotta chop down this tree!"

"But Mark…surely there are other ways to…"

But there weren't. Not that Mark knew of anyhow. So began to CHOP CHOP CHOP…and

timberrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alisa was absolutely frightened…but then suddenly she landed, but she was not in pain.

"Mark…?"

"See? You're fine." Said Mark as he gracefully caught the girl.

"Oh heavens…what a nightmare that was, you have my deepest gratitude for getting me down from there but…was it necessary to cut the tree down?"

"Eh, don't worry about it! I'll plant a new one there! I just didn't want you to be caught in that tree for much longer, must've been scary up there yeah?"

"Indeed…but I had faith that I would be saved, and indeed I was…thank you once again."

"Ehh don't mention it! Its fine!"

"Quite strange though…me getting caught in a trap like this, what are the odds?"

"Slim I bet! And sorry, looks like its getting kinda late, so I won't be able to stay at the church today."

"I'm sure the Goddess forgives you for your actions, you are quite the noble fellow."

"Well..see ya!"

And Mark ran off.

….

To Wada's place.

"Hey man, thanks for setting up that trap, heres that grilled fish I promised you." 


End file.
